In the vehicle seat of this type known from EP 1 176 048 B1, the inclination adjuster is provided between a fixed part of a seat frame associated with the seat substructure and a front part of the seat frame which is pivotable relative thereto. The seat shell is articulated at the front to the pivotable part and rests in the region of the hip point by means of a rotary thrust bearing on the fixed part of the seat frame. The movement of the pivotable part of the seat frame raises or lowers the seat shell at the front, so that overall the inclination of the seat shell is altered. It is a drawback that such a seat frame may only be used for incline-adjustable vehicle seats. A variant of the vehicle seat without inclination adjustment of the seat shell thus requires marked alterations to the seat structure.